


Writing Request Stream May 10 2017

by LadyAnatares



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Dog!Sans, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jealousy, Magic: the Gathering - Freeform, Mentos Rockets, PTA!Papyrus - Freeform, PTA!Sans, Surprise Angst, dad!Sans, hybrid babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LadyAnatares
Summary: These are some requests I did on a livestream on May 10 2017. This was to celebrate NYD Underfell surpassing 2500 Kudos as well as reaching 13th place in Sans/Reader fics when sorted by Kudos! I'm so excited!I managed to get nearly five requests done on-stream, so those will go up first. The ones I missed or are unfinished will go up later. Each chapter is a request for a certain user, their name will be at the top :)





	1. Red With Envy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous UF!Sans x Reader as requested by ScreamingGreyUnicorn!

“Oh, sorry!”

Having been knocked to the ground very suddenly, you try to collect your thoughts before regarding the new stranger. It’s a young man, possibly your own age or older, and he’s reaching a hand down for you to help you up.

“I’m so sorry miss, I turned the corner too quickly and didn’t see you,” he continues apologizing, anembarrassed smile across his face. You smile and reach for his hand.

A large skeletal hand grips yours before you can, though. Sans is right next to you, red eye fixated on the human guy who was only looking to help you back to your feet.

“ **you okay, sweetheart?** ” he growls, not even looking at you.

“I’m okay, Sans,” you insist, pulling on his arm to help yourself up. “Hey, are you okay?” you ask the poor human guy.

“Uhh…” the guy stammers, suddenly very aware of your large and angry skeletal companion. “S-sorry, maybe I should go…”

“ **sounds like a good idea.** ”

You smack Sans’ arm to get him to turn to you. “Ease _up_ , Sans. He was just trying to _help_.”

“ **is that so?** ” he grumbles.

“What’s wrong with you? It was an _accident_.”

“S-sorry, uh, b-bye!” the guy panics, taking off back in the direction he came from.

Sans snarls in his direction still, and it takes some significant shaking of his arm on your part to bring him back down to Earth.

“Hey, Sans, what’s up with you all of a sudden?”

The massive skeleton grumbles one last time, before shoving both mitts into his jacket pockets. “ **nothin’ sweetheart. let’s go.** ”

Before he can stalk off like the big edgy nerd he is, you move in front of him to block his path.

“Sans, talk to me.”

He shifts on his feet uncomfortably, before sighing and opening up. “ **i just didn’t like the way he was lookin’ at you.** ”

“And what way was he looking at me?”

“ **i dunno.** ”

“ _Sans._ ”

“ ** _what?_** ”

“Are you… Jealous?”

“ ** _no,_** ” he grunts. But his cheekbones betray him by glowing bright cherry red.

“Sans, you’re blushing.”

“ **you’re lying.** ”

“I’m really not.”

He runs his large ivory mitts down his skull, trying to conceal the flushed look overtaking his face. “ **stop lookin’ at me like that.** ”

“Sans, you know you don’t have to be jealous, right?”

“ **why the fuck not?** ”

Wait, he’s really jealous? “What do you mean why not?”

He looks down at his slippered feet and sighs. “ **i just know your life would be so much easier if you were with a human instead of me, sweetheart.** ”

It takes a herculean effort on your part not to bust up laughing. “Pfft. _So??_ ”

“ **the fuck do you mean ‘so’? i’m being serious here.** ”

“So am I. Sans, look,” you say softly, taking a step towards him and wrapping your arms around his rib cage through his fluffy coat. “So _what_ if it’d be _easier?_ When have you ever known me to take the easy way out of _anything?_ ”

His arms encircle you back, a hand going into your hair to scratch at your scalp comfortingly. “ **you’ve _always_ been a shitton of trouble,** ” he admits grumpily.

“Right,” you can’t help but agree, grinning against his coat. “Besides, I don’t _want_ some human guy. I chose _you_ , Sans.”

“ **even if it means you’re gunna be watching your back for the rest of your life?** ” he asks.

You squeeze him a little tighter, and feel his hard chest move with his chuckle. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	2. Here Little Doggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphys accidentally turns Sans into a bone pupper and Reader's ecstatic. Meanwhile, he has beef with lizard scientists and their electronics. For RTNightmare!

“OH. MY. _GOD_.”

He simultaneous adores and hates the look on your face once you get to the lab today. Why is he compelled to scratch his skull with his foot? Sans grumpily stretches out on the floor, laying his skull on his forepaws. How come some colours are brighter now, anyways? He didn’t realize this experiment would change his vision.

“I-I messed up,” Alphys admits beside you, fretting the sharp claws of her clammy golden-scaled hands  clicking against each other in a common nervous gesture. “I-I’m n-not sure how to f-f-fix this.”

“Alphys I forgive you. I mean, just LOOK at him!”

He can’t believe the stars in your eyes. You _like_ him like this?

“He’s like a big skeleton PUPPY!!”

Oh good grief.

“W-well,” Alph grins. “I guess it’s n-not _all_ bad.”

“Hey Sansy!” you coo, kneeling down on the floor beside his head. “Who’s a good boy? _You_ are! Yes you _are!_ ”

Is this what his life is going to be like now?

“Wait, hang on a second,” you stand, turning towards Alphys’ desk and grabbing a sheet of paper.

Sans looks up curiously at what you’re doing. You’re crumpling it up into a ball? His sockets watch in wonder as you hold it out to him, and he sniffs it instinctively. What are you doing right now?

“Check this out, Alph,” you grin victoriously. “Sans, fetch!”

You throw the ball and he’s compelled to bound after it. It doesn’t go very far, bumping against the wall and rolling away a bit. He snatches it in his massive jaws and proceeds to tear it apart.

“Sans!” you whistle. “Over here boy!”

Obediently, he snatches up the paper and stalks over to you. You go to take it from him, but he tilts his head away, protective of his prize. If you’re going to torment him for his new state, at the very least he can be an ass about it. Besides, he _likes_ his new ball.

“Sans, give it here!” you beckon happily.

Alphys has taken her cellphone out, a shutter sound erupting from it as she inevitably takes pictures for her Instagram account. Sans grumbles at that, but there’s not really anything he can do right now…

… Except snatch the phone out of her hand.

Suddenly the ball is abandoned as it falls limply from his jaws, then he leaps on Alphys and seizes the phone in his maw, feeling the screen crack against his teeth.

“OH GEEZ! OH NO!” she sputters.

“SANS! DOWN!” you panic. Who are you to give him commands?

He snorts, the cellphone firmly clutched in his jaws, and when you try to grapple him he deftly leaps out of the way, your hands not even managing to find purchase on his new caudal vertebrae. He launches himself at the back door, it swinging open with a _SLAM_ under the force of his lunge.

“Where is he g-going?!”

“ _SANS!_ ” you scream after him.

Ignoring your protests, he finds a spot in the backyard where he can dig, making quick work of the ground with his long canine phalanges. Once it’s to his satisfaction, he drops the phone in the hole and covers it with his back legs. You come out the back door with Alphys in tow, sighing in intense relief as he circles his prize, then stretches out to lay across it.

“Oh good, he didn’t run away,” you breathe, the panic ebbing.

“Wh-where’s my phone?” Alphys asks. Of course she would prioritize her phone. If he could take a leak on it, he would.

“I think it’s underneath Sans,” you chuckle.

“… Oh.” Alphys sighs. “I-I guess I’ll have to f-find a way to t-turn him back, then.”

“If you value your electronics, that’s probably a great idea.”

Sans perks his head up, barking a short note of approval. He’s glad that you agree.


	3. WOWIE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Reader experiment with Mentos and diet coke. Papyrus walks in and is generally disgruntled about the mess. For iusbsia on the stream!

“so how does this work again?”

You chuckle as he views the video you’re showing him on your phone with quiet awe. “It’s not that hard really. It’s just mentos and diet coke. We can make rockets out of it if we wanted to.”

“holy shit, really?”

“Yup!”

He grabs your hand in his hard phalanges and goes for the door. “let’s go shopping then. i know a shortcut.”

* * *

A few minutes later you’re all stocked up on mentos mints and several bottles of diet soda.

“so you can just drop these in and they’ll react?”

“Yup, we just drops seven in and let it go!”

“how does this work, anyway?”

“Google says it’s some physical process, called nucleation.”

“what happens if you put the lid back on?”

“Things get really really messy.”

“cool, let’s try it.”

“Wait, Sans-!”

Before you can stop him, he’s grabbed one of the packages of mentos and has dropped it, fully wrapped into the soda, slamming the lid back on and twisting it shut.

“ _Okay…_ ” you stammer. “The wrapping on the mints _seems_ to have stalled the reaction.”

“what? that’s no fair.”

“I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before-“ The bottle starts fizzing up. “Well, there it goes.”

“okay this is awesome.”

Just then, the apartment door opens and Papyrus walks in. The bottle expands, fizz desperately trying to get out. You look at the bottle, then at Sans. It seems like he’s having the same thought.

The mouth of the bottle is pointed away from the door. And it’s just about to explode.

“papyrus!!” Sans screams.

“TAKE COVER!!” you yelp, diving under the table.

At just that moment, the soda warhead takes flight. Papyrus’ sockets widen as the missile seems to come right for him.

It all happens so fast.

When you open your eyes and Sans stops screaming, you hesitantly look over at the front entryway.

“i’ve done it, i’ve finally done it. i just killed my younger brother.”

“Sans, you big baby. Stop that, Papyrus is fine.”

Disgruntled, perhaps. And a bit sticky. But the tall skeleton is completely fine.

“SANS, _____, _WHAT-_ “

The blue magic bones that had sprung out of the floor in self-defence fade into nothing with a swipe of Papyrus’ arm.

“oh thank god,” Sans sighs, wiping cerulean blue tears from the corners of his sockets.

“WHAT THE HECK WAS _THAT!?_ ” the younger brother curses. “LOOK AT THIS MESS! SANS, YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO CLEAN THIS UP! WHAT WAS THAT THING? WHY WAS IT FLYING TOWARDS ME?”

He sounds more panicked and upset about the sticky soda that’s exploded all over him, making a terrible mess of the front entry and hallway.

You look at Sans. Sans guiltily looks over at you.

“We can explain,” you whimper under the looming skeleton’s gaze. 

* * *

The next soda bottle rocket, at Papyrus’ insistence, is to take place outside. Far, far away from the apartment, far from any buildings, and also a good distance away from anywhere passing civilians might walk by. Still, at least this time the experiment is a little more controlled. And Papyrus is into it now.

“THIS TIME, USE THE CORRECT AMOUNT OF MINTS FOR THE QUANTITY OF SODA YOU HAVE PROCURED,” Papyrus directs, counting off the mints. “NEXT, DO NOT CAP THE BOTTLE SO THAT IT CAN RELEASE PRESSURE APPROPRIATELY AS THE REACTION BUILDS.”

“you got it, paps,” Sans nods.

“You’re the boss,” you agree.

“FINALLY, ENSURE THAT YOUR SAFETY GLASSES ARE IN PLACE. I AM GOING TO BEGIN THE EXPERIMENT NOW,” he says, swinging his own set of glasses over his sockets. He stares at you and Sans in a silent insistence that you follow his lead, and you do. “WITH ALL SAFETY PRECAUTIONS IN PLACE, LET’S START!”

He drops the mentos in and backs away from the bottle as it starts. The soda spikes up out of the bottle, in an impressive spout that reaches maybe ten feet high. Both Sans and yourself jerk your gaze upwards in awe. Papyrus is also quite impressed.

“WOWIE!”


	4. You're Gunna Have a Dad Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******SPOILERS FOR UNDERFELL!!*******
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Overprotective Underfell Dad!Sans for Lilflower!

Sans is just walking up to the entrance to the day care as he spots the kids playing outside in the yard. All the little human brats are running around being chaotic as per usual, while his little girl is standing on the top bar of the play structure, waving excitedly down at him.

“look daddy, i’m taller than you now!” she calls out.

He could die of embarrassment. Look at his little angel so friggin’ cute and proud of herself up there. He could melt into a puddle of red magic tears of pride. It takes him a second to gather his cool and remember to be responsible. Besides, she really shouldn’t be up that high.

“ **might wanna get down from there cupcake,** ” he warns her gently. “ **your mom will be ticked at me if you get hurt.** ”

Just then, one of the human boys comes up behind his daughter, a menacing look on his face. “DIE, MONSTER!” he shouts, just before shoving her off the structure, falling to the sand below.

Sans is already there to catch her before she hits the ground, the other children running stopping to gasp at the giant skeleton suddenly in their play area.

“ **hely, you hurt?** ” he coos down at the small child in his arms.

“i’m fine daddy,” Helvetica coos back. “can i go play?”

“ **in just a minute, cupcake. i need a word with that boy’s parents.** ”

“What are you doing in the kid’s play area?!” someone shouts behind him. “You need to leave before I call the police!”

He turns quickly with his daughter in his arms, seething with barely-restrained rage. “ **you wanna call the cops? sounds like a good plan. after all, one of these brats just tried to _dust my daughter_.** ”

The teacher halts her advance, realizing the gravity of the situation. “Look, Mr. Aster, you know you’re not supposed to be in the play area.”

“ **why weren’t _you_ in here watching her?** ” he growls in retort. “ **if i’m paying a not _insignificant_ amount of money to have you keep an eye on my daughter, then you’d _better_ _keep your goddamn eye on her_.** ”

“I was just talking to one of the parents-“

“ **is that jerk’s mom back there?** ” He had brown hair and a green T-shirt, he remembers, with a band-aid on his elbow. “ **i’d _love_ to have a word with her.** ”

“Mr. Aster,” the teacher trembles, clutching her fists at her sides. “I can’t allow you to terrorize the other parents.”

“ **but you’ll let their _brats_ terrorize my _daughter?_** ”

“What’s going on?”

The green shirted boy runs over to the new woman for safety, Sans watching him carefully with a red glowing eye. Then he levels it at the human he’s hiding behind, setting Helvetica down and taking a couple of steps forward, holding her hand and keeping her behind him. He knows he’s taller than this human waif shaking before him, and he uses this to his full advantage.

“ **listen up, _human_ ,**” he growls. “ **if your little _shit_ stain of a son ever comes near my cupcake _ever_ again, _t h e r e  w o n ’ t  b e  e n o u g h  l e f t  o f  h i m  t o  s w e e p  u p_.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more with Burgie that I worked on on stream for Sunfreckle but it's not quite done yet. It'll be the one to go up next fairly soon!


	5. GEEET DUNKED ON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  *******SPOILERS FOR UNDERFELL*******  
>  Basically the same spoiler as last chapter.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Helvetica and UF!Paps request for Lilflower

“ **HELVETICA WAS IN A FIGHT?** ”

Papyrus is incredulous. He had initially dismissed his brother’s child as being weak and insignificant once he was informed of their soul’s primary trait of Kindness. Green souls were _never_ highly regarded in the Underground, nor should they be on the surface he figures, but to his amazement and disgust they insisted on _keeping_ the child, _and_ _refused_ to let him train her how to fight. What’s the _point_ of creating spawn if you’re not going to teach them how to be a formidable combatant?!

He shouldn’t even be picking her up from school at all, but his brother was busy with work and _____ had left town on a girl’s trip with Undyne, so Sans called ahead for the school to release his niece to him instead. He sighs.

“One of the other students pushed her down in the sandbox,” Hely’s human teacher explains. “We’re sending them both home early once they apologize to each other. I’ve just got them separated for now while they calm down.”

“ **YOU’RE PUNISHING BOTH OF THEM, EVEN THOUGH MY NIECE WAS THE ONE THEY ATTACKED?** ” the menacing guard captain scowls. He’s not sure he’ll ever understand humans.

“It’s policy,” she shrugs.

“uncle papy! i don’t _wan’_ to apologize to that big _meanie!_ ” Hely fusses on the hard chair next to him.

“ **HELVETICA,** ” Papyrus groans. “ **LET’S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH, SHALL WE?** ”

* * *

This boy is certainly _rounder_ than he expected him to be. An adult human woman stands behind him, gripping his shoulders in each hand protectively. Papyrus has adapted a similar posture with his niece before him. The teacher from before is standing by to watch and ensure things go according to plan. Small red lights roll around in his pitch dark eye sockets that any of this is actually necessary.

“Jacob, you first. What are you supposed to say to your classmate?” she directs him.

‘Jacob’ waddles forward, a thoroughly sheepish expression on his face as he glances up at Papyrus’ imposing figure. The skeleton bares his sharp teeth in warning, and internally jeers as the boy begins to sweat.

“I-I’m s-sorry, Helvetica,” he stammers nervously. As he _should_ , Papyrus grins.

Helvetica squirms under her uncle’s firm grip, wrenching her shoulders away from him. He glowers at the act of defiance. But it fades quickly with what she does next.

Hely sweeps her arm low, grabs a tiny fistful of playground sand, and throws it at the boy’s eyes in a glorious act of defiance. He scrambles and screams as the sand gets in his eyes. His mother gasps, and so does her teacher. Jacob starts crying pitifully.

“geeeeet _dunked_ on, you gross piece of _garbage!_ ” she shouts victoriously.

This is _definitely_ his brother’s daughter. There is no mistake now. Papyrus’s cheekbones flush red and his soul swells in Pride.

“Helvetica!” the teacher shouts. “Apologize now!”

“ **SHE WILL DO _NO SUCH THING_.** ”

Hely turns around, surprised at her uncle’s support. He kneels and scoops her up eagerly, setting her to ride on his shoulders as she grips his skull in her hands and squeals in delight. He was so very wrong about this child. So what if she has a soul of Kindness? If she can fight, and spite one of her wretched human classmates, he’s going to show her how proud of her he is.

“Mister Papyrus,” the teacher tries, taking on a firm tone. He glowers down at her threat and she takes a cautious step back. “I’m giving Helvetica a two day suspension from school for this.”

“ ** _GOOD_. THAT WILL GIVE ME AMPLE TIME TO SHOW HER HOW _PROUD_ I AM OF HER.** ”

“That’s not what it’s for! This is a punishment!”

“ **MAYBE TO _YOU_.** ”

“M-Mister Papyrus-“

“ **THAT’S _CAPTAIN_ PAPYRUS TO _YOU, HUMAN_ ,**” he spits.

* * *

Helvetica squirms happily in the bench seat across from him, and his magic still warms his face with how much he admires his niece now. A soul of kindness that stands up for themselves is rare indeed.

“ **YOU DID WELL TODAY, YOUNG MONSTER. I CANNOT WAIT TO REGAIL YOUR PARENTS WITH TALES OF YOUR HEROIC CONFRONTATION WITH THAT _ORB_ OF A HUMAN, ‘JACOB’, _AND_ YOUR DEFIANCE OF EVIDENTLY BIASED HUMAN AUTHORITY FIGURES. WHAT’S MORE, I WILL BEGIN YOUR COMBAT TRAINING TOMORROW…** ”

He doesn’t quite get what his brother meant by ‘don’t spoil her’, but his soul sings as she enjoys her Mean Cream across from him all the same. He’d also given her a badge that she now wears proudly on the lapel of her pink unicorn sweatshirt.

“ **… HELVETICA ASTER, RECRUIT FOR THE ROYAL GUARD,** ” he lauds.

Helvetica grins with a messy face of red ice cream, giving him a sloppy salute.

“ **WE’LL WORK ON THAT TOO,** ” he smiles.

Maybe monsters can’t gain LV to increase their strength anymore, now that they’re on the surface. But the least he can do is teach her how to fight round humans that _dare_ to cross her path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you just imagine Sans' call with her teacher? " **yeah my bro is picking her up today, i can't make it. what's he look like? he's a skeleton. no, seriously, that's all the info you need. there are no other skeletons. he stands out, _trust me_.** "


End file.
